Echec et Mat
by Alena Malfoy
Summary: Traduction de Checkmate, une fic de Naadi Moonfeather. Draco défi Harry pour une partie d'échec pas comme les autres, mais est ce de la compétition ou de la séduction qu'il a en tete?
1. chapitre un

Checkmate :  
  
Partie 1: le set game:  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Knowing I want you, Knowing I love you, I can't explain, Why I remain Careless about you.  
  
How can I love you so much, Yet make no move?  
  
I pray the days and nights, In their endless, weary procession, Soon overwhelm My sad obsession.  
  
Lyrics from "You and I" from Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus  
  
Draco marcha lentement à travers les couloirs ombragés du château de poudlard. C'était quelques temps après minuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention a l'endroit ou il allait, juste marchant, laissant ses pensées se perdre dans sa propre obsession, suivant les salles, évitant les irrégulières flaques de lumières rouge-or, ses pieds nus complètement silencieux sur le sol en pierre. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull over noirs, ainsi son visage et ses cheveux, mains et pieds semblaient désincarnés, gracieux, pales comme des rayons lunaires, flottant d'un air spectral dans la sombre partie du vestibule. Il marchait comme ça quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, chose qui arrivait fréquemment ces derniers jours. Etant un étudiant de septième année et un préfet, il avait une excuse pour être hors de sa chambre la nuit, mais il continuait cependant a se faufiler aussi silencieusement que possible le long des longs couloirs, par habitude, il essayait d'éviter de rencontrer Rusard, ou miss teigne, la chatte de Rusard.  
  
Il atteint une place ou des longs rayons du clair de lune hivernal se reflétaient sur le sol, provenant de la fenêtre haute sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta un moment, puis se dirigea loin des pales rectangles de lumière, étreignant l'ombre du mur de gauche plus loin. Ses doigts se traînèrent le long des dalles froides, et pendant qu'il marchait, il repensa une fois encore combien c'était complètement impossible qu'il souhaite de pouvoir rencontrer une certaine autre personne ici, au milieu de la nuit. Et combien c'était impossible que ce soit, même s'il le souhaitait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne devait pas se laisser agir selon ses désirs.  
  
Puis il tourna au coin et stoppa net. Il resta silencieux, dans une exquise démonstration de sa maîtrise de l'art de rester calme. Les doubles lampes projetaient un motif troublé de lumière et d'ombre entre deux armures, mais il n'y avait assurément aucune erreur dans ce qu'il voyait. Etais ce vraiment une paire de chaussures et de genoux familiers qui dépassaient d'entre les deux armures? Maîtrise toi, Draco. Se dit-il a lui meme. Tu commences à halluciner. Mais alors l'hallucination renifla et soupira, et le coeur de Draco fit un léger bond. Soudainement, il n'était plus tout a fait sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Juste parler ne pouvait sûrement pas faire de mal. S'il osait. Il resta un long moment complètement immobile, réfléchissant, le c?ur battant.  
  
Draco savait qu'il ne serait sans aucun doute pas le bienvenu, et ça le blessait tellement qu'il s'était presque retourné pour partir. Il va être vraiment en colère. Je le sais, je ne peux donc pas me permettre de réagir a ça. Si je ne me mets pas en colère également, peut être qu'il pourrait m'écouter. Mais, oh mon dieu, et s'il ne le faisait pas? Il aurait pu rester là-bas immobile, indécis, toute la nuit, mais le son d'un autre reniflement éveilla sa curiosité et son inquiétude, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il avait fait quelques pas en avant, incapable de résister au désir qui l'attirait.  
  
Il avança le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face de la frêle figure aux cheveux noirs qui étaient effondré entre les deux armures. Il baissa le regard vers Harry, et ressentit un instant d'exultation, étais ce vraiment Harry, qui était assis là-bas, ses coudes serré autour de ses genoux et son visage caché dans ses mains. Puis il ressentit un instant de choc - c'était Harry, et il avait l'air de - pleurer?!  
  
"Harry?" dit Draco, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.  
  
La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement, son regard remonta petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le visage de Draco, puis il souffle brusquement entre ses dents, et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains. " Par l'enfer va t'en, Malfoy," marmonna t'il entre ses mains.  
  
Draco croisa ses chevilles et se laissa tomber avec une grâce fluide pour s'asseoir, les jambes croisées en face de Harry. "Hey," dit il doucement. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?"  
  
Harry releva la tête et regarda Draco incrédule. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy venait juste de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom!?! Et s'il y avait quiconque que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça - "est ce que tu as une quelconque sorte de septième sens, Malfoy," rétorqua t'il en colère, " qui te dit quand tu es la dernière personne au monde que quelqu'un voudrait voir, que tu pourrait juste manifester?" Harry glissa une main à travers ses cheveux indisciplinés, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer leur désordre. Il s'adossa contre le mur et fixa furieusement Draco. " Juste pars.", dit il catégoriquement. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et continua à le fusiller du regard.  
  
Draco sentit l'ancienne blessure remontée en lui, tourner en colère comme ça le faisait toujours, mais il le combattit, se forçant à ne pas réagir. Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, rompant le contact avec les yeux d'Harry. Quelques mèches blondes retombant sur son front.  
  
Il entendit Harry laisser échapper soupir ennuyé. "Est tu trop bouché pour comprendre le sens de 'va t'en'?"  
  
Une petite partie de la volonté de Draco craqua. Il leva les yeux et ôta les cheveux de ses yeux avec un léger et raffiné mouvement de la tête. "Non, Potter. Je ne le suis pas." Dit il, beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était. " J'ai un problème pour comprendre pourquoi tu penses que c'est nécessaire d'être aussi inévitablement impoli envers moi.  
  
La mâchoire d'Harry tomba légèrement. " Tu dois être en train de plaisanter. Apres toutes les choses pourries que tu as dites et faites a moi et mes amis?"  
  
Draco baissa les yeux. "Tu as commencé." Dit il calmement.  
  
"QUOI!?!"  
  
Draco commença à s'intéresser au poignet de son pantalon. " Première année. ce premier jour. dans le train de l'école. Tu as m'as vraiment blessé, Harry."  
  
Harry émit une sorte de bruit étranglé. " Tu avais agi comme un prétentieux, insupportable gosse. Et tu avais insulté les deux premières personnes au monde qui avaient jamais offert d'être mes amis."  
  
Draco haussa une épaule légèrement. " Je n'avais que onze ans."  
  
"Et alors!?!"  
  
" Alors c'était il y a sept ans."  
  
"Tu as toujours agi de la sorte!"  
  
Draco releva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Harry avec un regard ferme. Très doucement, il dit, " le suis je? L'étais je durant toutes ses années? Le suis je maintenant?"  
  
Harry ne dit rien, comme il étudiait les yeux gris argentés lumineux de Draco. Il essaya de se rappeler quelque chose que Draco avait fait dernièrement pour le tourmenter. Il étaient retournés a l'école il y a trois mois maintenant - il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine et quelques avant l'arrivée de noël, et Harry, pour sa croissante surprise, ne pouvait pensé a quelque chose. Ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre impitoyablement au Quidditch, s'étaient assis pendant presque un entier et affreux moment au cours de potion avancée, mais Harry ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'une seule insulte jetée vers lui. En effet, Draco avait a peine échanger un mot avec lui durant tout ce temps. Il avait été comme d'habitude, froid, distant et réservé, arrogant - non, admit Harry, l'arrogance n'était plus la. A la place, c'était plus comme si - presque comme si- Draco l'éviter délibérément.  
  
Draco resta très calme. Il sentit le regard émeraude d'Harry regarder dans la moelle de ses os, et il essaya de mettre le nouveau, tendre sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Harry dans ses propres yeux pour qu'Harry les voie. "Tu as raison, Harry," dit la voix basse. "J'ai agis affreusement. Et j'en suis désolé maintenant. Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées durant cet été, et je. " il regarda ailleurs, puis en bas vers ses mains. " pourrais tu me croire si je te disais que la plupart de ce que tu crois savoir a mon propos est juste un rôle que je joue, pour cacher ce que je ressens vraiment?"  
  
" Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Si tu jouais un rôle, tu es vraiment doué en ça, ça semblait plutôt réel."  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'?il a Harry. " Je suis doué en ça. C'est quelque chose que tu apprends très jeune, quand ton père est Lucius Malfoy. Mais ça ne les rend pas pour autant réel.  
  
"Oh," dit Harry, très doucement. " J'ai toujours pensé que tu, et bien, voulais être absolument comme lui. Tout ce sang-pur-sorciers-famille- serpentard- mange mort- Malfoy truc, tu sais."  
  
Draco frissonna, et ses yeux se voilèrent, froid avec de l'amertume. "Non," dit il. " Je le déteste. Il m'a fait subir un lavage du cerveau depuis le jour ou je suis né. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne le savais pas encore. Mais je le sais maintenant, et ça me terrifie. Lucius Malfoy est le mal."  
  
Harry le regarda sérieusement et étudia Draco comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant. " C'est affreux," dit il lentement. "Tu dois avoir eu une enfance vraiment pourrie. Comme je l'ai eu."  
  
Le regard glacial de Draco se dégela aux mots d'Harry. Il étudia Harry également, chaleureusement, puis une étincelle d'amusement crépita dans les yeux brillants. "Potter," dit il, levant un élégant sourcil, "mon enfance n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise que la tienne. J'ai, au moins, eu des habits. C'est convenable."  
  
Harry grogna. "Oh, très bonne, Malfoy." Dit il sur un ton sarcastique. "Très drôle." Il regarda Draco avec des yeux perçants, un peu alarmé par la chaleur dans le regard de l'autre garçon. " Est ce que je t'ai vraiment blessé?" demanda t'il finalement. "Dans le train?"  
  
Draco fit signe que oui. "Terriblement, horriblement, jusqu'au os."  
  
Harry garda le silence un long moment. "Alors, je suis désolé," dit il a la fin. " si ce n'est pas trop tard pour le dire."  
  
Une douce expression apparut dans les yeux de Draco que Harry trouva presque fascinante. "Non, ce n'est pas trop tard." Dit il. "Merci."  
  
Ces derniers mots furent dit avec tant de sincérité que Harry s'assit simplement et regarda Draco, frappé et muet, alors que toutes ses précédentes conceptions de Draco Malfoy essayaient de s'allier avec cette nouvelle personne qui s'asseyait en face de lui.  
  
Finalement, Draco cassa le silence. " Harry, pourquoi est tu assis ici?"  
  
"Je, hum.." Harry soupira, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux de nouveau et mit sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts lacés dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre. "C'est vraiment rien. J'ai juste été stupide, et je le sais, alors je suis venu ici ou je pensais que personne ne pourrait me voir. "Il jeta a Draco un coup d'?il significatif. "Vraiment très bonne idée."  
  
Draco écarta le commentaire d'Harry avec un haussement. " Eh bien, maintenant tu as quelqu'un a qui parler. Alors, a propos de quoi a tu été stupide?"  
  
Harry déplaça ses mains des cotés de sa tête pour couvrir son visage. "Oh non, Malfoy. Je ne vais pas te parler."  
  
"Pourquoi pas?"  
  
Harry gémit. "C'est tellement. embarrassant. Et ce n'est vraiment pas important. J'avais juste besoin de. penser.et." des mains se fermèrent gentiment autour des poignets d'Harry et enlevèrent ses mains de son visage. Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et rencontra le ferme regard argenté.  
  
"J'ai juste étaler toutes mes tripes en face de toi, Potter," dit Draco doucement. " Sois fair play."  
  
Il se regardèrent l'un et l'autre un long moment puis Harry s'adossa contre le mur, retirant ses mains de la douce poigne de Draco. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux baissés, mordillant sa lèvre supérieur. " C'est a propos de Hermione et Ron," dit il a la fin. Il leva soudainement le regard, ses yeux crépitant d'un feu vert. "Malfoy, je jure, si jamais tu dis ça a quiconque, je vais. je vais te découper le c?ur avec une arme moldue rouillée et le donner a manger aux Scrouts d'Hagrid."  
  
Pour une seconde, les yeux de Draco tremblèrent de colère. "Tu n'as pas a me menacer, Harry." Dit il. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de cette. petite rencontre que nous avons, a personne." Puis il ri." Je veux dire, regardes nous. Qui le croirait?"  
  
" Bien," dit Harry, " tout de même. je ne suis pas sur de vouloir en parler a quiconque."  
  
Draco se contenta de rester assis à le regarder, un sourcil haussé, le début d'un sourire se cachant sur les coins de sa bouche. "Ron et Hermione?" suggéra t il.  
  
Harry le regarda. "C'est juste un nouveau moyen pour toi de me tourmenter, n'est ce pas?"  
  
Draco ri. "bien évidement. Mais uniquement parce que tu commences à être entêté. Regardes, je jure, sur la menace d'une atroce et douloureuse mort par une arme moldue, que je ne dirais a une âme, vivante ou morte, ce que tu es entrain de me dire. Maintenant, vas y, Potter, étales."  
  
Harry laissa sortir un long soupir exaspéré. " Tu ne vas pas partir, n'est ce pas?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.  
  
"Non."  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Peut être que s'il ne voyait pas avec qui il parlait, ça ne serait pas aussi humiliant. Mais il en doutait. Il prit un profond souffle. " Cette nuit, juste après le dîner." Dit il, "Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'ils s'étaient fiancés. Ils voulaient que je sache - mais il ne l'ont pas dit à leurs parents, alors ils ne vont pas encore l'annoncer. Mais après, ils se tenaient là-bas, se serrant la main, se regardant comme. eh bien, tellement amoureux. et puis il l'a embrassée, et c'était tellement. doux. et, oh mon dieu, Malfoy, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu m'as fait dire ça." Harry se pencha en avant et posa son front contre son genou, son bras couvrant son visage."C'est humiliant." Marmonna t'il dans ses genoux.  
  
"Harry?" dit Draco doucement, et Harry ne vit pas le soudain tremblement d'angoisse dans ses yeux. "Est ce que tu es amoureux de Granger? C'est pour cela que tu es fâché?"  
  
"Non!" Harry releva brusquement la tête et fixa Draco, ses cheveux complètement de travers, et ses lunettes tordus."Non, ce n'est pas ça. c'est juste que."  
  
Le c?ur de Draco fit cet amusant petit tremblement qu'il venait de faire récemment quant il vit Harry être inconsciemment aussi adorable. Il se pencha et redressa les lunettes d'Harry. "Eh bien c'est quoi, alors?" demanda t'il.  
  
Harry n'eut pas l'air de remarquer que Draco avait arrangé ses lunettes. A la place, il s'effondra contre le mur défait. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. "J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'était destiné." Il fit une pause. Les mots, je pensais que j'avais quelqu'un, traversèrent spontanément son esprit. Il essaya d'ignorer cette pensée, et continua. "Mes parents l'étaient. Il se sont rencontrés ici et sont tombés amoureux. Et j'ai eu quelques relations. mais aucune ou j'étais vraiment. amoureux. ou bien ou quelqu'un ait été amoureux de moi." Oh mon dieu, ça fait mal de dire ça. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et continua. "Alors, quand j'ai vu Ron et Hermione ensemble, je me suis, eh bien. senti tellement.seul." Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration, suivit d'un énorme soupir. Il attendit que les moqueries commencent, mais il n'y eut que le silence. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Draco était assis très calmement, les yeux baissés. Comme s'il sentit que Harry le regardait, il leva les yeux. L'expression de ses yeux gris argentés obligea Harry à retenir son souffle. "Harry", dit Draco, gentiment, "ce n'est pas stupide." Harry sentit un flot de chaleur se répandre lentement sur son visage à cause de la façon dont Draco le regardait. "Eh bien, c'est - ça a juste l'air comme si je m'apitoyer sur moi même et -"  
  
"Shhh!" siffla Draco soudainement, bondissant sur ses pieds.  
  
Harry se releva en vitesse. "Quoi?" murmura t'il. Puis il entendit le bruit de pas.  
  
"Rusard!!!"  
  
"Vite" dit Harry. "Rentre la dedans!" Il saisit la cape d'invisibilité, qui était déposée près de lui et la jeta par-dessus sa tête, retenant le bord pour que Draco puisse y rentrer aussi.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Draco pénétra sous la cape, plaquant le dos d'Harry contre le mur.  
  
"Mmpf" dit Harry.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace entre les deux armures pour qu'ils se tiennent cote a cote, alors il se pressèrent face contre face. Harry était coincé, écrasé entre Draco et le mur, avec les mains de Draco a plat contre le mur de chaque coté de son corps. "Tu marches sur mon pied!" murmura Harry a l'oreille de Draco, mais a la place parla accidentellement en face de sa bouche.  
  
"Désolé!" murmura Draco également. Harry sentit qu'il bougeait son pied et essayait de le poser autre part.  
  
Le bruit des pas se fit entendre au coin et les deux garçons se gelèrent. "Par ici, mignonne, mignonne, mignonne,"Rusard parlait d'une voix mélodieusement aigue. " Miss Tei - gne. Où est mon petit canard d'amour?  
  
Les yeux d'Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent. Harry tourna au cramoisi et serra ses lèvres ensembles. Un petit grognement s'échappa. Draco plaqua ses mains sur la bouche d'Harry, ce qui fit presque perdre à Harry son équilibre et tomber sur l'armure a sa gauche. Il jeta ses bras autour de la taille de Draco pour se rattraper.  
  
"Est ce que c'est toi, poopsie-kins?" appela rusard. Draco s'étrangla presque, et du laisser tomber son visage sur l'épaule d'Harry pour étouffer le son. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste en face des armures. "Par ici, mignonne, mignonne, mignonne," cria rusard à plein poumon. Il tapa sur l'armure avec sa canne. CRASH! CLANG! Les deux garçons sursautèrent et Harry serra Draco étroitement pour s'empêcher de tomber de nouveau. " Damnée, maudite, sanguinaire chatte! Ou est tu?  
  
Silence. "Hrumpf," gronda Rusard. Il se retourna et se renfrogna, scrutant le couloir avec un regard meurtrier. " Je jurerai avoir entendu quelque chose ici" un petit gémissement étouffé s'échappa d'Harry. Rusard tournoya pour faire face à l'endroit ou Harry et Draco se tenaient. Silence. "PEEVES!?!" cria t'il, ses yeux furieux plantés directement sur Harry et Draco. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec moi cette nuit, Peeves!!" silence. "Hrumpf." Il tourna les talons et continua a marcha. Les bruits de pas s'atténuèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir. Harry et Draco entendirent un dernier "Par ici, mignonne, mignonne, mignonne, sweetie-kins?" puis la porte se referma. Draco retira sa tête de l'épaule d'Harry et ôta sa main de la bouche d'Harry.  
  
"Oh mon dieu", dit Harry, respirant difficilement. "J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir quand il a dit-"  
  
"poopsie-kins!" dit Draco, le souffle coupé, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, et essuyant ses yeux humides. "Oh, seigneur, c'était incroyable!" il jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry, qui arborait un aussi large sourire, puis regarda la cape d'invisibilité. Il leva la main et palpa l'intérieur du tissue. " C'est vraiment cool, Potter. En fait, c'est la chose la plus cool que j'aie jamais vue. " Puis il ri de nouveau. " alors, c'est comme ça que t'étais débrouillé pour pouvoir sortir dehors toutes ses années?"  
  
"Mon père me l'as laissée," dit Harry fièrement, souriant. Draco baissa son regard pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry et répondit à son sourire, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Harry devint soudain très conscient qu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, et que ses bras encerclaient la taille de Draco. Il enleva rapidement ses bras et rougit. "Désolé" murmura t'il.  
  
"Moi non," dit Draco, et ne fit aucune tentative pour bouger. " Et a propos, Harry - de cette petite histoire que tu viens de me raconter? Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis a vrai dire certain qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, peut être très proche de toi maintenant, en fait, qui aimerait t'embrasser comme ça. "  
  
"Uh, Malfoy -"  
  
"Est ce que tu joue aux échec, Harry?  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Est ce que tu joue aux échecs? Tu sais, pions, reines, rois?"  
  
Harry sentit ses lunettes glisser un petit peu sur son nez, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les remonter. " Je joue parfois avec Ron. Je ne suis pas vraiment très bon."  
  
Draco hausse les épaules. " As-tu jamais joué les échec risqués?"  
  
"Non. Je- je n'en aie jamais entendu parler. "  
  
" Alors je te défie pour un jeu, Harry. Je prend le blanc, donc je joue en premier." Draco se pencha ainsi leur têtes étaient si proches l'une de l'autre que Harry pouvait sentir les mots de Draco dans un souffle chaud sur son visage. " Pion en D3," murmura Draco. Ses paupières battirent doucement et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules d'Harry doucement. Puis il embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, avec une extrême douceur, légèrement douloureuse, mais seulement pour un instant, un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume.  
  
Harry pensa que son c?ur alla s'arrêta de battre.  
  
Draco recula et regarda Harry dans les yeux.  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry s'arrêta presque.  
  
"Considère que c'est mon mouvement d'ouverture," dit Draco, sa voix toujours un murmure. " Tu peux me dire demain si tu accepte le défi." Il tendit un doigt en face du visage d'Harry. "Ton tour, Harry." Puis il recula et se glissa hors de la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Les genoux d'Harry flanchèrent et il se laissa glissa le long du mur puis s'assit brusquement sur le sol. " Arrrgh!" il se débattit un instant essayant de démêler l'embrouillement de la cape d'invisibilité. "ATTEND!" il enleva la cape. "Malfoy!" il remonta ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui. "Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que ç'était!?!" mais il était seul dans le couloir. Draco avail disparu.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1 


	2. Chapitre deux

Disclaimer: apparemment, je risque d'être traduite en justice si je en le fais pas alors voila. les personnages d'Harry Potter etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a J.K. Rowling et bla bla bla. bref, ne me poursuivait pas, j'ai pas un sou de toute façon.  
  
Note de la traductrice: Je n'avais pas mis de note pour le premier chapitre, j'étais tellement pressé de publier que j'ai oublié! Ce n'est pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant a dire. bref, je voulais juste remercier mes tout premiers reviewers, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, (je me suis mis a sautiller comme une folle, c'est pour vous dire!) et je voudrais également préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic (géniale en passant! Heu. c'est pour ça que je me donne tout ce mal pour la traduire d'ailleurs.), je ne fais que la traduire. L'auteur original est naadi. J'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pas résister a l'envie. c'est ma première traduction en fait, et j'espère que j'aurais le courage de continuer jusqu'à la fin! Bref, trêve de bavardages de traductrice excitée, passons aux réponses des reviews:  
  
Chipie14: je te remercie beaucoup pour ton review, le premier que j'ai reçu d'ailleurs! Ça m'a fait super plaisir, et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Voila le chapitre deux, court je sais, mais ç'est pas ma faute. le chapitre trois est plus long, je promet! Au fait, j'accepte toutes les review, anonymes ou pas, mais c'est plus difficile de répondre dans ce cas!  
  
Elaaaaaa: heu. j'espère que je me suis pas trompée dans le nombre de 'e'. bon, qui que soit la 'slasheuse folle', je la remercie de t'avoir menacer pour me reviewer, n'oublies pas de la remercier de ma part! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour le compliment, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer! Quant a Eni, que ce soit ton double schizo ou une autre personne super gentille (je ne dis pas que tu ne l'ai pas lol"), je la remercie de prendre ma défense face a la revieuweuse sans pitié pour ma sensibilité de traductrice que tu es! Lol! Bon, trêve de bavardage, je te laisse lire le chapitre deux, et merci encore!  
  
Lizzie26: merci pour ton review, qui me fait autant plus plaisir parce que tu as lu la fic en anglais, car j'avais peur de détruire la beauté de la fic en la traduisant! Et effectivement, il y a du boulot! Les derniers chapitres surtout sont beaucoup plus longs! Bon, j'espère que je vais y arriver quand même! Merci encore!  
  
Hannange: merci pour ton compliment, il me touche beaucoup! J'espère que tu continuerais a apprécier la fic échec et mat et a la lire! Du moins, tant que je la traduirais. mais je te rassure, je ne compte pas jeter l'éponge du tout! Tant qu'il y a des review du moins. bon je vais m'arrêter la, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de "tant que".  
  
Lilie: merci pour ta précision, effectivement, comme je l'ai déclaré plus haut, je ne suis pas l'auteur original mais la traductrice! J'avais complément omis ce détail, involontairement, bien sur, alors merci de me l'avoir rappelée! Merci également pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!  
  
Ansuku: voici le chapitre deux plutôt rapidement, tu n'auras pas du attendre très longtemps! Ce n'est pas que je compte garder ce rythme, loin de la! Mais bon, je suis tellement excitée par ma première traduction! Bref, ton petit mot m'a fait plaisir, merci, et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer cette fic, qui est vraiment géniale (parole de scout!) a bientôt!  
  
Lululle: effectivement, ça promet d'être intéressant, j'irais même jusqu'à dire 'très' intéressant! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, pour pas gâcher le suspens! Mais c'est très 'croustillant' en tout cas! J'espère que je saurais transmettre la beauté et l'émotion de la fic, ce n'est pas vraiment évident de traduire en français! En tout cas, merci, et a plus!  
  
Enyo85: merci pour tous ces compliments, je vais finir par rougir! En tout cas, ça stimule! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également! Quoi que je trouve que ce chapitre est plus des explications qu'autre chose mais je t'assure que le reste est vraiment intéressant!  
  
Partie 1:  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
Draco se coucha sur le haut de son lit, un bras posé sur ses yeux donc tout ce qui pouvait être vu était un sourire. Oh mon dieu, pensa t'il, ça a été tellement parfait. Chaque petit moment. Peut importe ce qui est arrivé d'autre dans sa vie, il gardera en mémoire le souvenir- de Harry se confessant a lui, d'eux deux riant de rusard, de comment les bras d'Harry encerclèrent sa taille, de ce baiser. Ce baiser, ou pour un très bref mais malgré tout très long et incrédible moment, le temps avait l'air de s'arrêter, et Draco s'était perdu dans le goût de la chaleur et la douceur de la bouche d'harry. Ce baiser avait été une inspiration. Et le jeu d'échec, quelque chose qu'il avait inventé là-bas même, qui avait été inspiré également.  
  
Peut importait ce que Harry ferais le lendemain. Draco s'attendait entièrement a payer cher pour le délicieux plaisir qu'il a eu cette nuit, s'attendait entièrement a ce que Harry soit furieux, qu'il le déteste encore, le rejette, le ridiculise, et déchire son c?ur en morceaux. Mais ça n'importait pas. C'était demain. Cette nuit, il avait éprouvé la perfection, et il pensa qu'il pourrait garder le souvenir de cette sensation pendant très longtemps.  
  
Il soupira. C'était, et il l'avait dit, le tour d'harry. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Il s'attendait à devoir recommencer à éviter Harry, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il ne ressentait rien. Les souvenirs de cette nuit pourrait elles rendre les choses plus faciles, lui donner quelque chose de réel a quoi s'accrocher pour se réconforter quand il sentait la douloureuse solitude le garder éveillé la nuit? Où, maintenant qu'il avait réellement touché Harry, qu'il avait réellement su combien c'était parfait de sentir son corps contre le sien, ça ne ferait que les rendre plus difficiles à prétendre. De toute façon, Draco savait qu'il aurait du s'éloigner de lui en fin de compte, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lui et Harry ne pourraient jamais vraiment avoir une relation. Il n'y avait aucun futur pour eux ensemble. Son père.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry retourna à son dortoir sous la cape d'invisibilité, se déshabilla et se coucha, et tira les draps complètement sur sa tête. Il se coucha rigidement sous les couvertures, les mains serrés en poings, les yeux serrés fermement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Comment était il tombé dans toutes ses confessions sincères? La seule explication était très simple - Draco Malfoy était très bon pour le faire passer pour un vrai bouffon. Malfoy l'avait dupé encore, l'avait humilié, et il l'avait oh bon sang embrassé, se raillant complètement de ce que Harry lui avait confié. Pauvre Harry Potter, pleurant dans le hall, parce qu'il avait peur que personne ne l'aime, souhaitant que quelqu'un veuille bien l'embrasser. Harry ne doutait pas que l'histoire ferait le tour de tous les serpentards le matin, et qu'au petit déjeuner il serait la risée de l'école. C'était simplement trop affreux. Il pouvait même imaginer Malfoy racontant aux serpentards comment il avait réalisé le v?u d'Harry. Et la partie la plus affreuse de ça, la plus horrible, terrible, atroce vérité de tous était que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte avant. Jamais.  
  
* * * * * * * Son père.  
  
Draco se releva brusquement, raide et horrifié, son visage soudainement vidé de toute couleur. Son père! Oh mon dieu, comment avait il pu perdre le contrôle de la sorte? Il avait évité Harry pour une très, très bonne raison. Draco fixa aveuglement sa sombre chambre, alors que le visage de Lucius Malfoy se forma devant ses yeux, l'horrible scène de son été repassant une fois encore dans son esprit.  
  
Le visage froid et moqueur de son père surgit devant lui comme Lucius se leva et s'approcha menaçant vers lui, déposant ses poings au centre de l'important bureau en acajou ou il travaillait. Sa voix était un bas sifflement glacial, vicieuse avec une colère réprimée. " Tu dois faire ce que je dis, garçon! C'est le moment de me prouver jusqu'où ta loyauté peut aller. L'héritier de cette maison dois servir le seigneur des ténèbres."  
  
Draco se tint à l'autre bout du bureau, essayant de rester calme à l'extérieur, de paraître froid et impassible, alors que ses intestins se nouaient furieusement. Il avait su que ce jour viendrait. Il l'avait entendu avec plaisir autrefois. Quand tout avait change? Depuis quand le sentiment qu'il aimait Harry et méprisait son père grandissait en lui, pour que ça éclate maintenant avec une alarmante clarté dans son esprit? Depuis quand? "Non," dit il, fermement. " Je ne veux pas." Il rencontra les yeux de son père, sans défi, mais avec une froide et inébranlable certitude. " Renie moi."  
  
" JE NE PEUX PAS!" Lucius claqua sa main sur le bureau avec un orageux craquement. Draco du utiliser tout son self control pour ne pas reculer. " C'est ta dernière année a poudlard. C'est ta dernière chance de me donner Harry Potter. Et tu dois le faire." Lucius s pencha davantage en avant, ses yeux couleur acier brillant de méchanceté. " J'attend de toi de penser a un plan pour capturer et me livrer Potter avant la fin de cette année scolaire. Et si tu échoues." Lucius sourit a Draco. C'était un mauvais, totalement froid, sourire. " Je vais avoir Potter de toute façon, et je vais vous remettre toi et lui tout les deux au Lord Noir." Il fit une pause. " Est ce que tu comprend ce que je dit, garçon?"  
  
"Oui," dit Draco, sa voix secouée d'aversion. "Je comprend parfaitement."  
  
"Alors sors de ma vue jusqu'à ce que tu ais quelque chose a me dire que je voudrais entendre."  
  
La vision disparut, et Draco tomba en arrière mollement sur le lit. Il enroula ses bras étroitement contre lui pour arrêter les tremblements qui le secouait. Non, lui et Harry n'avait aucun futur du tout, a moins qu'ils ne comptent entrer au service du lord noir tout les deux plus tard. Et bien sur, c'était vraiment improbable que Harry Potter veuille de toute façons avoir aucune sorte de futur avec lui. Le rejet qu'il avait toujours senti de la part d'Harry menaçait de refaire surface. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que Harry avait dit cette nuit. " Alors, je suis désolé." Avait il dit, "si ce n'est pas trop tard pour le dire" Peut être était ce trop tard, ça a toujours été trop tard pour eux.  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa chambre, ses pensées s'agitant, ses émotions, toujours aussi soigneusement contrôlées, tournant en lui. Il avait l'impression de se tenir, mal équilibré et oscillant, sur le bord d'un vaste, illimité vide, une fosse sans fond de ténèbres. S'il faisait le mauvais choix, il pourrait tomber pour toujours. Etre perdu, pour toujours. Et en ce moment, il savait, qu'il n y avait pour lui qu'un seul choix. Un choix, et de lui, seulement un plan possible. Lentement et soigneusement, il forma ce plan, le tournant et le retournant dans son esprit, le façonnant, examinant ses défauts, créant chaque part avec une complexe attention. Il garda son esprit loin de la part en lui qui était terrifié de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça.  
  
Draco se leva et alla à son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit une pièce de parchemin. Avec une main mal assuré, il trempa sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre et commença à écrire:  
  
Père, J'ai fait ce qui tu as demandé. J'ai imaginé un plan pour avoir Harry Potter que je pense être parfait. En fait, je pense même que ça va te surprendre. Quand les choses progresseront, je te le ferais savoir.  
Ton fils, et héritier,  
Draco.  
  
Draco attendit que l'encre sèche, puis mit le parchemin dans un petit paquet. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, ouvrit les vitres, et siffla doucement dans la nuit gelée. Apres quelques instants, un immense hibou, les ailes silencieusement étendues, se percha sur le bord de la fenêtre. Draco accrocha sa lettre à la patte de la chouette." Porte ça a Lucius," ordonna t'il, et sans un bruit, l'hibou s'envola. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. S'il échouait, il savait avec certitude, que Lucius Malfoy pourrait le tuer. Et Draco pourrait vouloir qu'il le fasse.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2. 


	3. Chapitre 3

CHECKMATE

Partie I: le Set-up

Chapitre 3

_Through the elegant yelling_

_Of this compelling _

_Dispute_

_Comes the ghastly suspicion_

_My opposition's _

_a__ fruit._

_It's very sad_

_to__ see the ancient and _

_Distinguished game_

_That used to be _

_A model of decorum _

_And tranquility_

_Become like any other sport,_

_A battleground _

_For rival ideologies_

_To slug it out with glee._

Lyrics from "Quartet_" _from _Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus_

*     *     *

"REVEILLE TOI, HARRY!" une voix très insistante n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même absurdité encore et encore. 

Harry grogna. _Ron_. 

"Hey, viens! Il se fait tard!"

Harry bougea lentement et essaya de s'asseoir. Il se sentait comme en enfer. " Ferme la, Ron," murmura t'il, "je viens." Il entendit des pas approcher du coté de son lit et s'arrêter. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit les rideaux du lit. Harry grimaça comme les éclatants rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre a coté de son lit. Il entrouvrit un œil et regarda son grand compagnon roux avec un air renfrogné. 

Ron siffla. "Bon sang, Harry," dit il d'une voix basse. " Tu as l'air affreux. Tu es malade?" 

Harry secoua la tête muettement. Pas malade. 

Ron s'assit sur le coin du lit d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas eu un autre de ces, uh, tu-sais-qui cauchemars, n'est ce pas?" Chuchota t'il. 

Harry gémit silencieusement. Oh, oui. C'était ça – c'était ça qui allait mal dans son monde ce matin. Un cauchemar. Le pire cauchemar de sa vie l'attendait au petit déjeuner. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se tira dehors. "Non," il soupira. "Je vais bien, Ron. Je n'ai simplement pas… très bien dormi les nuit dernière." Il n'était pas question d'avertir Ron a propos de ce qui s'était passé. Comment le pourrait t'il? Il était a peine capable de _'penser'_ les mots _'Draco Malfoy l'a embrassé'_, et encore moins les dire a voix haute. Et particulièrement pas a Ron, qui mourrait probablement d'une crise cardiaque sur le champ. _Eh bien_, pensa Harry, _alors il se peux que Ron ne sorte pas en vie du petit déjeuner non plus.     _

Lui et Ron rencontrèrent Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et ils partirent tous les trois pour le petit déjeuners ensemble. Ron et Hermione marchaient devant Harry, main dans la main, admirant les scintillantes lumières et décorations de noël qui commençaient a apparaître partout, mais il durent s'arrêter et attendre plusieurs fois, parce que Harry semblait incapable de les suivre, et tenait a rester en arrière. Le temps qu'ils atteignent le grand hall, les deux amis d'Harry lui jetait des regards inquiets. Harry garda la tête basse, les yeux au sol, et les ignora. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas rester comme ça pour le reste de l'année scolaire.  

Harry s'arrêta un moment juste devant la porte de la grande salle, se confortant avant d'entrer. Puis il suivit Ron et Hermione comme ils se frayaient lentement un chemin a travers la salle bondée vers leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. Il pouvait entendre l'habituel bourdonnement bruyant de voix et de rires, mélangés avec le tintement de l'argenterie sur les plats. Et c'était tout. Il releva les yeux légèrement et regarda autour de lui. Rien ne se passa. Puis, "Hey, Harry," le salua Seamus comme il passait. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'annuler l'entraînement de Quidditch cet après midi. J'ai entendu Trelawney prédire que la neige était synonyme de danger et de mort!" le commentaire provoqua un éclats de rires de la part de quelques jeunes filles qui avaient sans doute prit divination cette session. Mais personne ne se moquait d'Harry. Personne ne lui accordait d'attention. 

Il s'assit, et prit un morceau de toast distraitement et le posa sur son plat. C'était très étrange. Ses yeux traversèrent la salle et a la recherche de la table des Serpentards. Draco était là-bas, assis calmement, la majorité de son visage caché par son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, simplement comme si rien d'extraordinaire dans le monde n'était arrivé. Sans lâcher des yeux Draco, Harry se servit quelques œufs brouillés et les déposa sur son toast. Puis il prit une grosse cuillérée de sirop de pêche et la déposa sur les œufs.       

"Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi!"Siffla Ron, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes. "Regarde ce que tu fais!"    

Harry ôta son regard de la table des Serpentards et le reporta sur son plat. Il prit sa fourchette farouchement et en prit un morceau. " J'aime ça," marmonna t'il pour Ron, qui avait secoué la tête. Quand Ron se retourna pour écouter quelque chose que Hermione disait, Harry releva de nouveau les yeux vers Draco. Il était toujours en train de lire le journal. Tardivement, il se rappela que Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler a quiconque de la nuit dernière. Est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment? _Par l'enfer_. Est ce qu'il s'était rendu malade d'inquiétude pour rien?

Harry baissa les yeux, se forçant à manger un peu plus, puis pensivement repoussa les restes de l'œuf au sirop et du toast trempé avec sa fourchette. Il avait été sur que Malfoy l'avait embrassé pour le faire passer pour un bouffon, pour ridiculiser ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré sérieusement ce que l'autre garçon avait dit. Si Malfoy ne voulait pas l'humilier en public, alors que voulait il par l'enfer faire en l'embrassant de la sorte? Même maintenant, il était beaucoup trop troublé par ce que ce baiser lui avait ressentir pour penser clairement. Même maintenant, il pouvait encore le ressentir…

Harry sentit son visage rougir au souvenir, et il jeta un coup d'œil de nouveau à la table des Serpentards. Draco était en train de le regarder par-dessus le haut du journal. Pendant une seconde, leurs yeux se connectèrent à travers la salle. Un choc d'électricité parcourut Harry. Mais Draco regarda calmement ailleurs, posa son journal sur la table, se leva, et commença à se diriger vers la porte. _Oh non, tu n'y vas pas,_ pensa Harry, bondissant de sa place.       

"Harry!" appela hermione. "Attend! Moi et Ron n'avons pas encore fini de manger!" 

"Uh, désolé les amis," répondit Harry, reculant vers la porte." – ne vous pressez pas – j'ai juste oublié quelque chose. Je vous vois dans le hall, en route pour la classe." Et Harry se retourna à la poursuite de Draco, qui avait juste disparu à l'entrée du grand hall. 

"Oublié quelque chose?" grogna Ron. "Je vois. Son esprit!"   

*     *    *

Draco descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner très tôt, en dépit d'avoir eu un très court sommeil. Il voulait absolument être dans la grande salle avant Harry. Il voulait regarder Harry arriver, voulait se cacher derrière son journal et voir comment Harry allait réagir, sans permettre à Harry de _le_ voir. Il avait besoin de parler à Harry, désespérément besoin qu'Harry s'engage dans le jeu d'échec qu'il avait inventé – tout son plan était centré sur cette unique chose. Et Draco soupçonnait que le meilleur moyen pour rendre Harry assez en colère, assez confus, qu'il baisse sa garde assez pour accepter de jouer avec lui, était de l'ignorer complètement. Harry avait l'habitude de confronter les choses qui l'ennuyaient, une habitude sur laquelle comptait Draco.          

Si Harry était ne serait ce que troublé par ce baiser, ou, _reste-calme-mon-cœur,_ l'avait _aimé, _Draco savait que ça rendrait Harry dingue s'il prétendait que ça ne s'était pas arrivé. Bien sur, la plus probable possibilité, et Draco savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que ça arrive, était que Harry ait été horrifié et dégoûté, et qu'il marche simplement dans le grand hall et donne un coup de poing dans le visage de Draco – dans ce cas la, le plan de Draco était complètement grillé.  

Draco jeta un regard a la table des Gryffondors puis baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Harry était en retard. S'il n'arrivait pas rapidement, Draco n'aurait pas le temps de lui parler avant les cours. Mais, juste alors, il vit Weasley et Granger arriver. Ils stoppèrent juste devant les portes et se retournèrent pour regarda le hall d'entrée. Et Draco du lever son papier plus haut pour cacher son large sourire, et la rougeur qui colora son visage alors, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, manifestement a contrecoeur, rentra. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, et semblait s'attendre a ce que le plafond de la grande salle lui-même lui tombe dessus. Il était également adorable, complètement pathétique, mais tellement adorable. Et, pensa Draco avec un frisson intérieur, s'il est dans cet état, il a du aimé ce baiser.           

Draco fit appel à sa capacité caractéristique de paraître calme de l'extérieur, et prétendit de lire la gazette du sorcier. Son plan était plus défini désormais. Il regarda Harry furtivement par dessus le haut de son papier, et bien que ces yeux ne soit pas visible du point de vue de Harry, Draco était capable de voir Harry plutôt bien. Il vit Harry lever les yeux vers lui deux fois. Il regarda Harry poussa misérablement la nourriture sur son plat. _Maintenant_, se dit Draco, _c'est l'heure du jeu_. Il abaissa le papier un peu et attendit qu'Harry le regarde de nouveau. Puis ça arriva. Harry leva les yeux, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et l'effet du foudroyant.           

Ce furent seulement des années d'habitude qui permirent à Draco de garder la prétention de sang froid, de baisser les yeux, poser son journal et marcher calmement hors de la salle. Mais ça marcha. Il vit Harry se lever précipitamment, se débarrasser de Hermione, et courir après lui, un regard farouche de détermination sur son visage dont Draco était tellement familier. C'était vraiment le même regard qu'avait Harry quand ils jouent au Quidditch, quand Harry poursuivait le vif_.  Pourtant il y une grande différence_, pensa Draco. _A la différence du vif d'or, je veux être attrapé – bien sur, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache- ou pas encore en tous cas.  _

Quand Draco sortit dans le hall d'entrée, il pressa le pas et dépassa les escaliers principaux jusqu'au couloir qui conduisait au donjon des Serpentards. Il devait bien mesurer le temps. Si Harry le rattraper trop proche du hall d'entrée, ils ne pourraient pas parler en privé, mais d'autre part, il doutait que Harry le suive plus loin dans le territoire des Serpentards. Et ils n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde ne finisse de manger. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule juste a temps pour voir Harry jaillir de la grande salle et s'arrêter momentanément dans le hall d'entrée. Il vit Harry le repérer et se lancer à sa poursuite. 

"Malfoy!" 

Draco regarda droit devant lui et continua à marcher, mais il arborait un large sourire. S'il était possible d'étrangler un mot, Harry venait juste de la faire pour son nom. Draco l'ignora et continua à marcher, il était presque la où il voulait être. C'était comme une palissade, pensa t'il, offrant le terrain pour tirer ton adversaire après toi, le rendre imprudent, peut être inconsidéré. Il voulait que Harry soit furieux et imprudent, déséquilibré. Il entendit des pas effrénés derrière lui, entendit, "arrête, bon sang!" Draco s'arrêta et se retourna tellement soudainement que Harry lui rentra dedans. Exactement comme Draco le voulait.      

Draco avait anticipé le crash, donc il était adroitement capable d'attraper Harry et de les empêcher de tomber tous les deux. Il s'accrocha calmement à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente reprendre son équilibre, puis le prit par les épaules et le poussa rudement en arrière, ce qui amena Harry à reculer de quelque pas. Puis il modifia ses traits en cette expression de mépris et d'indifférence qu'il faisait tellement bien."Tu devrais regarder ou tu vas, Potter," dit il d'une voix traînante. " Si j'avais été un de ces premières années, je serais en route pour la mort a l'heure qu'il est."

           *          *            *               *            *             *          * 

Harry rentra dans Draco et sentit les bras de l'autre garçon l'entourer, le soutenant, puis monter vers ses épaules. _Comme la nuit dernière_. Il était complètement pris au dépourvu quand Draco le repoussa. Il trébucha deux pas, puis leva les yeux vers Draco confus, pour voir ce oh -tellement - familière - et- détestable - expression - qu'il méprisait sur le visage de Draco.    

"Tu devrais regarder ou tu vas, Potter," dit Draco d'une voix traînante. " Si j'avais été un de ces premières années, je serais en route pour la mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Harry était soudainement furieux. Furieux et… blessé. Il fit un pas en avant, vers Draco, ses mains serrées en poings sur ses cotés. "ARRETE CA!"S'emporta t'il, articulant chaque mot, mais gardant toujours sa voix basse. "Je ne suis pas stupide. Chaque chose que tu as faites ce matin était parfaitement calculée pour faire courir ici après toi – alors tu peux juste enlever cette "pas intéressé" expression tout de suite!" 

Et à la stupéfaction d'Harry, Draco le fit. En moins d'un clignement d'yeux, le masque était parti. A sa place se trouvaient de chaleureux yeux gris et un sourire d'excuses. "Désolé," dit Draco.   

Harry fronça toujours les sourcils, bien qu'il se soit quelque peu adoucit par le changement d'expression et l'excuse. " Tu m'a amené ici, Malfoy. Maintenant tu as quelques explications à donner, et je m'attends ce que tu sois honnête. Soit tu es franc avec moi, soit je m'en vais tout de suite."  

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit un peu. "Oh, bon sang, Potter," dit il d'une voix basse, amusé, " être franc avec toi n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en tête. MAIS," ajouta t-il, plus fort, "je te promet que je vais essayer d'être honnête avec toi."   

"Okay, alors," dit Harry lentement, incertain. Il avait l'indubitable sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, mais son attention était trop occupée par une autre très importante question pour essayer de découvrir quoi. "Je veux juste savoir une chose, Malfoy," dit il, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. "Qu'est ce que c'est que cet enfer que tu a fait la nuit dernière?"   

"Hmmm," dit Draco, pensivement, retournant le regard émeraude avec un calme parfait. " Je crois me souvenir t'avoir défié pour une partie d'échec, Harry. J'ai même fait le premier mouvement." Il haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu allais accepter ce défi."

Harry sentit sa colère remonter de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas de quoi nous parlons, et tu le sais."  

Draco eut un petit rire. " Oh, si, c'est ça. C'est _exactement_ de quoi nous parlons. Est-ce que tu vas jouer, ou non?"

" Et pourquoi voudrais jouer je ne sais quel jeu 'risqué' avec _toi_?

"Parce que je ne vais répondre a aucune question a moins que tu ne le fasse."

Mon dieu, il était énervant. Harry eut une soudaine envie de frapper Draco dans le nez. 

"Ne…fais…pas…ça," dit Draco, tranquillement, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Harry.

Harry fixa Draco, et réalisa que ses intentions paraissaient probablement très clairement sur son visage. _Je dois juste partir_, pensa t'il, _pars maintenant, Harry. _Mais il ne le pu pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de partir – il voulait une réponse de la part cet exaspérant blondinet. " Alors explique ça, Malfoy," dit il d'une voix glacée. " Je ne jouerais que si je sais exactement ou je met les pieds." Il fit une pause et plissa les yeux vers Draco. " Est ce que ton jeu _a_ des quelconques règles?"

"Il y a des règles, Potter. Mais pas beaucoup. Les échec risqués sont vraiment très simples." Draco jeta un coup d'œil du coté de l'épaule d'Harry. Quelques élèves commençaient à sortir de la grande salle. Il saisit le bras d'Harry et le tira près du mur d'où ils n'étaient pas visibles. Il continua d'une voix plus basse. " Il y a trois règles principales. La première est qu'a chaque déplacement que tu fais sur l'échiquier, tu dois également faire un mouvement envers ton adversaire. Le mouvement peut être physique ou rhétorique, mais il ne peut être magique ou matériel. En d'autres termes, tu ne peux jeter de sort ou prendre une possession personnelle. Tu peux faire quelque chose à ton adversaire, ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière, ou tu peux dire quelque chose, ou poser une question. La seule condition est que quelque soit ce tu fait, dit ou demandes, ça doit être personnel, privé ou intime. Comme un secret, ou quelque chose. Et – "    

"Attend," l'interrompit Harry. " Est ce que tu veux dire que, si je joue ce jeu avec toi, je peux te demander des choses vraiment personnelles?" 

"Oui," répondit Draco. 

"Et tu dois répondre?"

" J'arrivais justement à cette partie, Potter. Deuxième règle, tu ne peux révéler quelque chose qui a été dites durant le jeu à une autre personne,  et troisièmement, si tu refuses le mouvement adverse, tu perd le jeu." 

"Et alors que se passe t'il?" demanda Harry. " Que se passe t il quand quelqu'un gagne?" 

"Alors le gagnant prend tout– ou rien. Le choix du gagnant." 

"Tout" dit Harry, regardant Draco suspicieusement. " De quoi sommes en train de parler exactement? Ha! Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, Malfoy, si c'est ce que tu veux dire."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Alors tu devrais peut être juste rester hors de ce jeu, Potter. Tu sais ce qu'on dit – si tu ne peux supporter la chaleur, ne marche pas sur le feu. Peut être est ce 'trop chaud' pour toi."

Harry grogna. "Je n'ai rien à cacher, Malfoy. Je crois que je peux répondre a tout ce que tu pourras débiter." Harry s'arrêta de parler tandis que deux filles serpentards de sixième année passèrent. Toutes les deux virent Draco et pouffèrent de rire. _Seigneur,_ pensa Harry, _il a probablement eu toutes les filles de cet école_. Puis Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et reporta son regard sur Draco. "Et je crois que c'est mon tour… Pion en D5," dit Harry. "Maintenant répond a ça: avec combien de filles a tu jamais couché?"

Draco s'étrangla légèrement, et leva les deux sourcils. "Um, Harry –"

"Répond juste a la question, Malfoy. Ou bien est ce que c'est trop chaud _pour_ toi?"      

Draco secoua la tête, puis offrit à Harry un large sourire machiavélique. "Okay, donne moi une minute. Ça va me prendre un certain temps pour toutes les compter." Il regarda le vide au dessus de la tête d'Harry. "Voyons voir… il y a eu… hmm, et… bien…oui, et… et puis il y eu… oh, je peux pas oublier…" Draco rabaissa les yeux vers Harry. Il avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. "Okay, Potter. J'ai ta réponse. C'est … AUCUNE!" 

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de s'étrangler, "voyons, Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas vraiment t'attendre à ce que je crois que tu es toujours vierge." 

Draco rougit légèrement, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Bien," dit il. " Je le suis. Mais j'ai l'intention de changer ça avant la fin de ce jeu." 

"Oh, laisse moi une pause," dit Harry, exaspéré, et ne réalisant pas vraiment le dernier commentaire de Draco. " Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'es pas glissé dans le dortoir des filles des Serpentards toutes ces années. Tout le monde sait qu'elles te veulent toutes." 

Draco ri. "Et je ne peux pas croire que tu es aussi bouché que ça, Potter. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et tu ne l'as évidemment pas fait, je préfère me 'glisser' dans le dortoir des _garçons_, merci, et les types la bas sont… comment puis je dire… quelque peu grossier, et uh, dégoûtant?"  

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, et il fixa Draco un long moment durant lequel il tourna lentement au cramoisi. Plusieurs choses qu'il avait ignorées lui apparurent soudain avec une alarmante clarté. "Oh, zut, Malfoy," dit il finalement. "Je plaisantais quand je parlais de coucher ensemble. Mais tu ne plaisantais pas, n'est pas?"           

"Non." Draco pencha la tête sur le coté, et regarda Harry avec amusement pensif. " Tu es vraiment un idiot, Potter." Dit il doucement. " Pour pourquoi d'autre t'aurais je embrassé la nuit dernière? Et si tu es aussi droit, comment as tu pu l'aimer autant?" 

"QUOI! Arrrgh! Je ne vais _pas _coucher avec toi," gémit Harry," tu es…." 

" Un type visqueux?" proposa Draco calmement. "Maintenant je penses que c'est _mon_ tour." Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant. " Cavalier en F4," dit il, puis haussa un sourcil. " Est _tu_ vierge, Potter."   

Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait toujours sentir le sang battre dans son visage et ses oreilles. Une seconde plutôt, il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais ça l'était. _Malfoy a raison – je suis un idiot_. Harry avait un secret, et c'était ça. Pas même Ron ne le savait. Et le pire de tout, est que Draco ne le lui aurait probablement jamais demandé si Harry n'avait pas amené ce sujet sur le tapis. C'était simplement horrible. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, le chagrin toujours capable de s'emparer de lui sans prévenir. Harry détourna son corps de Draco et s'effondra contre le mur, la tête basse. "Non," s'entendit il dire, comme d'un endroit lointain. "Non, je ne le suis pas." 

Un long moment de silence abasourdi s'en suivit. "Qui?" demanda Draco finalement, presque dans un chuchotement, comme si la parole l'avait momentanément quitté. 

Harry s'éloigna du mur et se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco pour une petite seconde, puis il regarda ailleurs. _Je ne vais te dire ça_, pensa t'il. _Pas question. C'est juste_ trop_ personnel. Pense, Harry – pense a quelque chose en vitesse._ Il prit un profond souffle. "Ce n'est vraiment _pas_ cool, Malfoy." Dit il, essayant de gagner du temps, réfléchissant furieusement. " Ce n'est pas très honorable de coucher avec une fille puis de le dire partout." Il soupira dramatiquement. " Je ne devrais vraiment le dire… mais si tu dois savoir… voyons voir, la première fut Fleur Delacour. Ça se passa l'été après la quatrième année, quand j'était a la maison. Elle était venue passer un certain temps a Londres pour améliorer son Anglais, et elle me rencontra. Elle m'était vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir sauver sa petite sœur, tu sais."

"Fleur?!" souffla Draco, stupéfait. "Tu as couché avec fleur! Tu n'avais que quatorze ans!" 

"J'avais quinze ans – c'était juste après mon anniversaire. Le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu." Harry jeta un regard à Draco alors et éclata presque de rire bruyamment. Draco avait l'air très pale et choqué. Soudainement, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il pouvait se servir de ça après tout. "Puis," dit Harry, rougissant du sujet, " c'était Hermione – c'était l'année dernière. Et cet été passé il y eu cette mignonne fille moldue de mon ancienne école que j'ai rencontré de nouveau." 

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit largement à Draco. " Que puis je dire, Malfoy – ça doit être la cicatrice. Les filles semblent simplement la trouver irrésistible." 

Draco avait l'air sincèrement horrifié. " Est ce que Weasley sait," dit il finalement,"que tu as couché avec sa petite amie? Parler de se glisser! Mon dieu, Potter, je pensais vraiment que tu avais plus de classe que ça. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as couché avec Granger." 

"C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas fait!" rétorqua Harry, piqué par la vérité des remarques de Draco. " Je n'ai pas couché avec Hermione. Ni avec Fleur. Ou aucune fille moldue. J'ai juste tout inventé." 

Une petite foule commençait à se former dans le couloir derrière Harry et Draco, comme les élèves sortant du petit déjeuner de la grande salle s'arrêter pour les regarder. Les deux garçons, complètement inconscient de leur croissante audience, parlaient d'une voix très basse, alors seulement un mot ou deux atteignait la foule, mais il était évident par l'expression de leur visages que quelque chose d'explosif se tramait. Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis un certain temps, et chacun mourrait de voir ce qui allait se passer.       

Draco étudia Harry à travers des yeux plissés, mais un sourire diabolique planait sur les bords de sa bouche. "Donc la vrai réponse a ma question est…" 

_Oh zut_, pensa Harry. Il était piégé. Il n'avait pas de moyen d'éviter la question du 'qui' a moins qu'il ne mente a propos de sa virginité. Alors il le fit. " La vrai réponse est oui, damnation," dit il. Puis une nouvelle idée vint l'esprit d'Harry, et il sourit largement à Draco. "Je t'ai vraiment fait marcher, n'est ce pas? "

Draco sourit également. "Tu sais, Potter, ça me rappelle qu'il y a une autre règle du jeu que j'ai oublié de mentionner." 

_Uh oh_. "Et qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Harry, essayant de paraître indifférent. 

"C'est que si tu mens quand tu répond à une question, ton adversaire a le droit à deux mouvements de penalty – pas dans le réel jeu d'échec bien sur, mais ici, en personne." 

"Oh," dit Harry, tournant au rouge de nouveau. 

Draco attrapa le poignet d'Harry et le rapprocha. Puis il remonta ses mains lentement le long des bras de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il le tienne légèrement par les épaules. Il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry. "Potter," dit il doucement," tu ressemble a une de ces décoration de noël, avec ces yeux verts et ce visage rouge." 

" Juste finissons en, Malfoy. Tu sais quand nous commençons ça, je ne comprend vraiment pas quels sont tes vraies intentions."

"Ah," dit Draco, renforçant sa prise sur les épaules d'Harry, sa bouche a seulement un souffle de celle d'Harry. "Tu ne le sais toujours pas." Et il frappa Harry fortement au tibia. 

Harry eut le soufflé coupé et saisi sa jambe. "OW, tu es un bâtard!" 

"Ça c'était un," dit Draco. Puis il marcha sur le pied d'Harry. "Et deux. Ça c'est pour Granger. Elle mérite mieux de ta part, Potter." 

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, une main sur son tibia douloureux, et l'autre tenant son pied lancinant. " Tu es vraiment un bâtard, Malfoy," dit il. 

Draco ri. "Moi? Je ne pense pas. Je crains d'être le portrait craché de mon cher père, qui était malheureusement, mais tout à fait légalement, marié à ma mère avant que je ne sois né." Il baissa les yeux vers Harry avec un sourire parfaitement charmant. " Ton tour encore, Harry." Puis dans un tourbillon de robes, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. 

_Damnation_, pensa Harry, comme il regardait Draco s'éloigner de lui. _Damnation, il est…bien. Etourdissant_, suggéra une petite voix dans l'esprit d'Harry que Harry se força a ignorer. 

"HARRY!!!" Harry se tourna pour regarda derrière lui. C'était Hermione, se frayant un chemin à travers une foule d'élèves chuchotant et pouffant de rire qui se tenaient dans le couloir. Elle arriva en courant, Ron a coté d'elle.  "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Est ce que tu vas bien?" 

Ron baissa les yeux vers lui. "On venait de sortir de la grande salle et nous avons entendu qu'il y avait un combat. Je pense avoir vu Malfoy s'éloigner d'ici. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Harry? Est ce qu'il t'a frappe?"

Harry leva les yeux vers ses deux mais et commença à rire. "Non," dit il a Ron, " il ne m'a pas frappé." Il regarda l'expression réoccupée de hermione. "Je vais bien, vraiment," dit il. Il frotta vigoureusement son tibia douloureux, puis se releva. " J'ai seulement eu de ce que je méritais." 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Harry?" dit Hermione, choquée. "Comment peux tu méritais d'être frappé par Draco Malfoy? Et je croyais qu'il avait changé."

"C'est a peine s'il m'a frappé, Hermione. Regardes – je vais bien. J'ai juste dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du – "

"C'est fou!" dit Hermione. 

"Complètement dingue!" dit Ron en même temps. Puis il sourit. "Et qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

Il reporta son regard vers Hermione et se sentit très honteux quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'elle. _Oui, je méritais d'être frappé pour ça_. "Um, je ne peux vraiment pas le répéter, Ron," répondit il. 

Ron grogna. "C'est bien, huh? Très bien pour toi, Harry." Il donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry. "Bien pour toi."

Soudainement une voix tranchante retentit, "élèves! Vous tous – aller en classe!" Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir le professeur McGonagall disperser la foule d'élèves réunie dans le couloir. Elle claqua des mains trois fois. "ALLER EN CLASSE!" le hall se vida presque instantanément comme les étudiants se dispersés dans toutes les directions. 

_Oh non_, pensa Harry. Il sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac. _Ce n'est pas bien du tout_. 

Le professeur McGonagall marcha d'un pas vif vers eux. Elle regarda directement Harry. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y a eu une bagarre, mr. Potter, entre vous et Mr. Malfoy. Est ce que c'est vrai?" 

Harry pensa qu'il pourrait rapetisser sous la sévérité de ce regard. "Non," dit Harry,"ce n'était pas une bagarre. C'était…" les mots lui manquèrent. 

Ron intervint. "On a trouvé Harry ici sur le sol, professeur, et vu Malfoy partir. Je penses que Malfoy l'a frappé."

"Ron, ferme la" siffla Harry dans un souffle.

Le professeur McGonagall promena son regard de Harry à Ron, puis le reporta sur harry. "Je m'attendais a un comportement plus mature de votre part que ça," dit elle de son ton le plus sévère. " Vous êtes un étudiant de septième année, Potter, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les plus jeunes élèves vous prennent pour modèle. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser, maintenant, vous voyons vous battre dans le hall avec un préfets?" ses lèvres étaient un mince pli de colère. "Il va y avoir une enquête," continua t elle, " mais pas de ma part. Puisque Draco Malfoy est un préfet, ce qui demande par conséquent qu'il soit un exemple pour les autres élèves, le directeur voudra gérer ça personnellement." Elle donna à Harry un autre long regard. "Je vous suggère a tous les trois d'aller en classe," dit elle, puis se tourna et s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction de sa propre salle de classe. 

Harry se retourna vers Ron. "Oh, ça a beaucoup aidé, Ron. Pourquoi a tu du dire quelque chose?"

Ron regarda Harry déconcerté. "Harry, si Malfoy t'as frappé – " 

"Ne t'ai je pas dit que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé!?!" 

"Très bien, vous deux!" interrompit Hermione, saisissant leurs bras. "Arrêtez ça! Si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite, nous allons être en retard au cours de potions. Alors nous aurons des problèmes avec ROGUE!" 

Fin du chapitre 3  


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre, ou du moins la première partie! J'ai décidé de le traduire en deux parties, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'un chapitre dans l'histoire originelle, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter! Je crois même que c'est ce que je vais faire pour tous les autres chapitres qui commencent a devenir assez long! Bref, trêve de bla bla inutile, bonne lecture! 

**Meestick:** ça fait plaisir d'avoir l'avi de quelqu'un qui a lu la fic anglaise! Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse sourire, et non pas pleurer! Au fait, as-tu lu le chapitre 11? Parce que je n'arrive pas à le trouver sur le site et ça m'énerve grave! 

****

**Celinette:** ha ha! L'histoire de la virginité! Effectivement, tu vas bientôt le savoir… mais comme je suis de très bonne humeur maintenant, je vais te dire que Cho, mariage arrangé, et Dumbledore figurent dans cette petite histoire! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! 

**Caroline black**: moi aussi j'en jouerais souvent des parties comme ça, surtout avec draco comme adversaire… je ne t'en dit pas plus, sinon je vais devoir censurer… merci pour ta review en tout cas! 

**Laika la louve:** merci pour tous tes mots gentils, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Comme je le disais plus haut, c'est pour faire plus vite que j'ai décidé de coupé en deux les chapitres, alors bonne lecture!

**Orilina:** merci pour ta review! Je te passe le lien vers la fic originelle qui est vraiment géniale, tu pourrais ainsi me dire si la traduction est aussi bien que la fic en anglais! Voici le lien vers la fic (sur fiction alley) : 

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tous les reviews! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre a tous, mais je suis vraiment occupé (stupide lycée! Qui est l'idiot sadique qui a inventé ça déjà?!) Enfin… merci encore et bonne lecture! 

_Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and_

_Doing what I always said I would and yet_

_I feel I haven't won at all._

_Don't get me wrong_

_I'm not complaining_

_Times have been good_

_Fast, entertaining_

_But what's the point_

_If I'm concealing_

_Not only love_

_All other feeling_

Lyrics from "Where I Want To Be_" _from _Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus_

Ron, Hermione et Harry eurent a peine le temps de franchir la porte et s'assoirent a leurs places avant que Rogue ne pénètre dans la salle de potions. Il leur adressa un regard sévère puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Mr. Potter," dit Rogue, dans un suave ricanement. "Il y aurait une rumeur qui court comme quoi vous avez été vu vous bagarrant dans le hall. J'espère dans votre intérêt que ce n'est pas vrai."

Il y eut un ricanement du coté des serpentards. "S'étalant est ce que j'ai entendu," dit un bruyant chuchotement anonyme qui obtint des pouffements de rire alentour.       

Harry ne dit rien, il avait appris d'une longue expérience à ne pas répondre aux moqueries de Rogue. Il garda simplement les yeux en bas jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'éloigne et se dirige vers son bureau. Puis jeta un regard vers la ou s'asseyait Draco, a la première place dans la rangée de table a sa gauche. Le visage de Draco était consciencieusement enseveli dans son livre de potions avancée. Harry ne pouvait dire s'il riait ou non. Bien que hors de son champs de vision, il pouvait voir que Ron était tourné au cramoisi, et semblait bouiller d'une façon très effrayante, comme Rogue ignorait significativement l'implication de Malfoy dans l'incident de la matinée.

Rogue ouvrit son texte de potion sur son bureau, puis se retourna et fit face a la classe avec des yeux plissés. "Très bien, Mr. Potter. Puisque vous ne voulez pas discuter de la rumeur de ce matin, peut être voudriez vous expliquer à la classe quels sont les ingrédient de la potion d'aujourd'hui?"

Il y eut un silence qui fit manquer plusieurs battements de cœurs, interrompit uniquement par les rires bêtes étouffés de la part d'un des serpentards. "Monsieur?" dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. _Quelle est par l'enfer la potion d'aujourd'hui?  _

"Les ingrédients étaient clairement listés dans le devoir d'hier, Mr. Potter." 

_Oh mon dieu_, pensa Harry. Il avait été tellement concerné par l'annonce de Ron et Hermione, et puis tellement bouleversé la nuit dernière pour faire tous ses devoirs. Tout le monde dans la classe se retourna pour le regarder, sauf Draco, qui avait l'air de tout ignorer, et était occupé a écrire sur une pièce de parchemin sur son bureau. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis tous les deux dans la rangée à la droite de Harry, et qui paraissaient accablés et extrêmement coupable. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le devoir non plus, ce qui choqua Harry davantage – eh bien, pas que Ron ne l'ai pas fait.

Très lentement, Rogue commença à se diriger vers le bureau d'Harry. "Nous attendons, Mr. Potter," dit Rogue avec un ricanement ravi.

"Uh, oui monsieur," dit Harry, essayant de gagner du temps, sa voix toujours ébranlée. "Je – " 

Un mouvement à l'avant du rang sur la gauche d'Harry attira son attention. Draco s'était retourné pour la première fois pour le regarder. Harry porta son regard sur Draco et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Draco avait l'air d'essayer difficilement de garder un visage froid, et quand Harry le regarda, il haussa un sourcil et sortit furtivement un bout de parchemin de sa manche. Sur lui, en de gros caractère était écrit une liste d'ingrédients de potion. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir parce que tout le monde tournait le dos à Draco pour regarder Harry. Harry ne s'arrêta pas a se demander si Draco pourrait le tromper avec les fausses réponses. Il se redressa, et lit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. 

A peine Harry finit de lire, que Rogue atteint son bureau. Il retira ses yeux de la liste, et leva les yeux vers le professeur. "Je penses," dit il lentement, " les ingrédients sont, um, une… langue de lézard, une petit cuillère de mâchoire, un tasse de lames de champignons, um…trois ongles de… " _De quoi?_ Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Draco, mais la liste avait disparue. "… trois ongles d'un…d'un musaraigne géant, une pince de poudre de salamandre, et… et… cinq gouttes de la sève de lierre – "

Rogue regardait Harry avec une irritation de moins en moins masquée a chaque réponse correcte. Puis Harry s'arrêta brusquement, et Rogue semblait le menacer, attendant…

_Oh merde_, pensa Harry, _quel est le reste? Quel est le dernier ingrédient? Six quelque chose à voir avec beurre._ "Et six morceau de beurre?" dit Harry espérant. 

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent, et il sourit d'un sourire mauvais. "FAUX, Potter! Cinq point de moins pour Gryffondor, pour venir en classe non préparé." Harry déglutit, et regarda Draco, et à la même seconde, Rogue se retourna et le regarda également. "Mr. Malfoy!" pour une petite seconde, Harry vit sur le visage de Draco qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient été découverts, puis son expression se calma. 

"Monsieur?" 

"Veuillez nous dire le correct dernier ingrédient." 

"Six boites de Bièrre au beurres, monsieur? " dit Draco d'un visage calme.   

Des ricanements retentirent dans toutes les classes. Même Harry ri. 

Rogue parut pour un moment comme maugrey fol'œil, ses yeux tournant dans différentes directions. Il regarda Draco. "Bien, bien." Dit Rogue, vicieusement."Je m'attendais à ce que _vous_ connaissiez la réponse, Malfoy." Rogue tourna en cercle dans la salle donna a chaque élève un regard froid. "EST CE QUE QUELQU 'UN ICI A FAIT SES DEVOIRS D' HIER?" Harry put voir Ron tournait au pourpre de nouveau vraisemblablement car Rogue n'avait pas retiré de points aux serpentards pour la mauvaise réponse de Draco.     

Puis le regard de Rogue s'arrêta et s'attarda sur hermione. Harry vit un regard horrifié apparaître dans ses yeux. Est ce que Rogue allait il en fait la questionner – la seule fois dans toute sa vie quand elle n'avait pas étudié? Un petit ricanement apparut sur son visage. Puis il se retourna. "Mr. Londubat!" Un cri effrayé retentit du devant du rang d'Harry. 

"Est ce que _vous_ connaissez la réponse, Mr. Londubat?" 

Une petite voix tremblante du devant de la classe dit, "six pétales de boutons d'or, monsieur? " 

"Hmm." Grogna Rogue. "Correcte." 

Il marcha rigidement vers le bout de la classe et baissa les yeux par dessus son nez vers Neville. "Allez y, Mr. Londubat. Et quel est le nom de cette potion?" 

"C'est un repousse sort, monsieur. Communément connu sous le nom de 'hex – off' monsieur." 

"Hmm," dit Rogue de nouveau, se caressant le menton, regardant toujours Neville. "Je suis impressionné, Londubat. Votre performance dans ce cours s'est améliorée." Il se tourna et fusilla du regard toute la classe. "Il parait que vous avez tous atteint un bas niveau," siffla t'il, " quand LONDUBAT est la seule personne ici a CONNAITRE LE COURS!" 

Rogue se rassit a son bureau et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il leva un autre intense mauvais regard a chacun dans la pièce. "Les conséquences de votre négligence est que vous devez tous m'écoutez vous faire un cours sur ce que vous étiez censez avoir lus." Une chorus de gémissement déguisés se fit entendre comme une éruption à travers la salle. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge en avertissement et les gémissements s'arrêtèrent brusquement. 

"Le repousse sort est une potion qui est discuté dans votre texte," commença Rogue. "Elle est, si concocté comme il faut, très efficace à rendre l'utilisateur insensible même aux plus puissant sorts, et est également connue pour fortement réduire l'impact de malédictions. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'agit que pendant une courte période – généralement durant seulement une heures ou deux au plus. Ce que votre texte ne vous dit _pas _c'est qu'il y a une plus puissante variation…" 

Harry n'accorda plus d'attention à Rogue. Les événements de la nuit dernière et de ce matin avec Draco étaient entièrement trop troublant, entièrement trop fantastiques et incroyables, pour qu'il puisse les garder hors de son esprit pour plus que quelques minutes. Il sentait comme s'il avait besoin d'aller s'enfermer dans un sombre placard quelque part et essayer de penser. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il en serait capable. Bien que la seule chose qui finalement l'écrasa clairement à travers son esprit, de la même façon insubtile dont les pianos s'écrasent quand ils étaient jetés a partir de  plusieurs étages au dessus, était que Draco Malfoy l'appréciais. Non. Draco Malfoy L'APPRECIAIS.    

Harry sentit ses oreilles brûler légèrement, et il laissa ses yeux glisser sur sa gauche et vers la table avant. Draco prenait des notes, son attention rivée sur Rogue. Harry regarda de nouveau Rogue et réécouta le cours un moment, juste pour voir ce que Draco trouvait tellement fascinant. 

"Cette variation," disait Rogue, "permets a l'utilisateur de concentrer le pouvoir de la potion en un objet que l'utilisateur peut porter, augmentant de cette manière son efficacité de deux ou trois semaines. Les ingrédients d'une potion normale sont utilisés, en ajoutant des morceaux de peu de Boomslang remués avec une infusion de "forget-me-knots" (désolée, aucune idée de comment traduire). Ces deux derniers ingrédients ne sont pas disponibles aux élèves, alors j'ai quelques exemples ici sur mon bureau pour que vous puissiez les étudier. L'objet doit être trempé pendait 28-48 heures…"       

Harry reporta son regard sur Draco, et une toute nouvelle idée lui vint a l'esprit – c'est que Draco était _bon_ en potions. D'une façon ou d'une autre Harry avait toujours pensé que Draco ne manquait pas de savoir la bonne réponse en classe juste pour se vanter devant Harry, pour être insupportablement irritant, mais peut être… PEUT ETRE… c'était parce que Draco ETUDIAIT, et était vraiment INTERESSE par les potions! Harry regarda Draco, notant la façon dont il prenait soigneusement note, la façon dont il écouté réellement Rogue, la façon dont son front étaient légèrement froncé de concentration, la façon dont ses cheveux avaient l'air tellement doux et soyeux et beau – !! Harry s'étrangla, reporta d'un coup sec son regard sur Rogue, et essayer de prétendre qu'il faisait attention.  

Rogue demanda. "Qui peut me dire une application pratique de la potion de repousse sort?" 

Une des filles de serpentards leva la main. " Si utilisée avait un duel de sorciers, l'autre sorcier ne peut pas t'ensorceler."       

Harry entendit un grognement familier, puis entendit Ron marmonner, "je crois que ça s'appelle tricher." 

Rogue se retourna, et lança a Ron un regard plissé. "Non, Mr. Weasley," dit il dans un désagréable ton condescendant," ça s'appelle utiliser une _intelligente_ précaution, quelque chose qu'on ne s'attend pas a ce que _vous_ compreniez." Il y eut un autre vague de ricanement de la part des serpentards dans la pièce.     

Harry laissa son esprit dérivait de nouveau ailleurs, bien qu'il laissa ses yeux sur Rogue, pour au moins garder la prétention de faire attention. Une chose tracassait Harry énormément. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi d'y penser. Draco l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière… non, pas juste embrasser – l'avait embrassé COMME CA. Puis avait dit a Harry ce matin, _"si tu es aussi droit, comment as tu pu l'aimer autant?"  _Cette unique affirmation, faite si certainement, nouait l'estomac d'Harry. _Je sais que je suis droit_. Se dit il. _Pour l'amour de dieu, j'ai même couché avec une fille. Et pensait qu'on était amoureux._ Mais Harry ne pouvait pas expliqué pourquoi n'avait il jamais rien ressenti de la sorte, comme ce seul baiser la nuit précédente lui avait fait ressentir. Et comment par l'enfer est ce que Malfoy _savait_ ça? 

Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher – il laissa son regard glisser de nouveau vers Draco. Draco avait arrêté d'écrire et fixait maintenant l'espace comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. Les yeux d'Harry examinèrent le profile parfait, le demi sourire rêveur, la mèche de cheveux qui tombait derrière l'oreille de Draco et s'enrouler sur son cou. L'attention d'Harry fut soudainement fixée sur cet endroit, juste en dessous de l'oreille de Draco, qui était cadrée par cette mèche de doux cheveux blond. Ça semblait d'une quelconque façon tout a fait inexplicable adorable, tellement doux – 

"MR. POTTER!!!!!"

Harry se redressa droitement. Rogue le regardait, ses yeux noirs étincelant. 

"Je vous ait posé une question, Potter, mais vous n'avez pas écouté un mot, n'est ce pas?" 

Harry se sentit nauséeux. Tout le monde dans la classe se retourna ENCORE pour le regarder, y compris Draco. "Non, monsieur," dit il. "Désolé," ajouta t'il d'une petite voix.   

"Peut être," dit Rogue de son ton le plus venimeux, " devrais je vous excuser pour aller a l'infirmerie. De tout évidence, cette secousse que vous avez eu ce matin dans le hall vous a fait perdre le dernier morceau de votre cerveau qui marchait encore. Cinq point de moins pour Gryffondor, _encore_, Potter." 

Harry garda ses yeux détournés de la direction de Draco, mais il était très conscient que l'autre garçon le regardait maintenant attentivement. Sa dernière pensée a propos de Draco lui revint soudainement dans toute son alarmante, mortifiante, horreur. Harry rougit et se glissa plus bas dans sa chaise. Il se sentait _très_ nauséeux. _Oh mon dieu_, pensa t'il, _faites que je vomisse maintenant, que je puisse sortir de cette classe. _

Le reste du cours, cependant, passa sans incident. De toute évidence Rogue n'attendait pas d'eux a ce qu'ils fabriquent cette potion eux même – ce qui était une bonne chose, pensa Harry avec reconnaissance – il pouvait tout a fait imaginer chacun essayant de s'ensorceler l'un et l'autre pour tester la potion, et les élèves avec des potions échouées circuler avec des géantes partie du corps gonflées, ou des jambes d'araignée sortant de leurs têtes, ou d'autres semblables résultats d'inventifs et inefficacement détourné sortilèges.          

A un moment, Rogue avait fait venir chacun à son bureau pour regarder les ingrédients interdits de la potion qu'il avait amené. Harry essaya de rester aussi loin que possible de draco, bien qu'il ait remarqué que draco était extrêmement absorbé, levant plusieurs des exemples et les examinant de près. Harry, en même temps, essaya également d'être invisible pour Rogue. Mais apparemment, Rogue en avait eu assez de lui pour un cours, et ne regarda même dans sa direction de toute façon. 

En fin, le cours se termina, et avant qu'un Harry soulagé puisse même commencer à s'inquiéter a propos de ce qu'il pourrait dire a Draco s'ils se rencontraient sur le chemin de la sortie, il leva les yeux et Draco était déjà parti. Hermione et Ron, par contre, se précipitèrent sur lui à la minute où il fit un pas à l'intérieur du hall.  

"Harry!?!" dit Ron avec une profonde exaspération gravée clairement sur son visage, "qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu a agis complètement follement tout le matin!"

Harry adressa à Ron un regard assez noir, puis commença à marchait vers leurs prochaine classe. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, puis se dépêchèrent de le rattraper.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec …nous – avec ce qu'on t'a dit la nuit dernière, n'est ce pas?" demanda Hermione, inquiète, tandis qu'ils marchaient. "On a pensé que nous voir tous les deux pourrait te bouleverser de nouveau… tu sais, a propos de casser avec – "

"Non," dit Harry, l'interrompant. "Ce n'est pas ça. Où peut être un peu. Mais vous savez que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. J'ai juste… quelque chose à l'esprit." 

"Bien," grogna Ron. " Quelque que soit ce quelque chose, on sait sûrement que ce n'est pas potions. 

"Ferme la Ron," dit Hermione, le frappant sur le bras. " Tu n'aides pas la. " elle se retourna vers harry. "Harry, tu sais que tu peux nous parler – ou à moi, en tout cas," dit elle, regardant furieusement un Ron soudain contrit et accablé, "si tu en as besoin."     

"Je sais Hermione. Merci. Mais maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de régler certaines choses par moi-même." 

Heureusement pour Harry, leur prochaine classe était histoire de la magie, qui était enseignée par le professeur Binns. Et comme presque tout le monde sauf Hermione dormait durant ce cours, pendant lequel Binns marmonnait interminablement à propos d'antiques sorciers et sorts, les mystères de la magie n'étaient plus aussi mystérieux après le cours qu'avant. Mais Binns ne questionnait jamais quelqu'un, et ça donnait finalement a Harry une chance pour penser. Les potions avancées, qui pour les septièmes années, avaient lieu chaque jour, était le seul cours qu'il avait ce trimestre avec draco, alors maintenant que c'était fini, il n'aurait pas à le voir de nouveau jusqu'au lendemain. Et c'était certainement un soulagement, n'est ce pas? _Bien?_ C'était ce a quoi Harry voulait réfléchir. Que voulait il faire a propos de Malfoy?   

Harry glissa en bas de son siège, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, ses yeux, fixés et déconcentrés, rivés sur son bureau. Harry essaya de se rappeler exactement les mots que lui avait dit draco la nuit dernière.  

_     "pourrais tu me croire si je te disais que la plupart de ce que tu crois savoir à mon propos est juste un rôle que je joue, pour cacher ce que je ressens vraiment?" _

_      "Si tu jouais un rôle, tu es vraiment doué en ça, ça semblait plutôt réel."_

_      " Je _suis_ doué en ça. Mais ça ne les rend pas réel pour autant." _

Son cœur lui disait maintenant ce que ses émotions choquées de la nuit dernière l'avaient empêchés de voir – que le Draco qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière – vu en vie pour la première fois – était vrai. Il avait toujours détesté Draco Malfoy – ou du moins détester le Draco Malfoy que l'autre garçon prétendait être. Peut être que ce qu'il détestait vraiment était ce sentiment de fausseté qu'il avait toujours senti chez draco, cette moqueuse, arrogante, insupportable attitude qui l'avait constamment frustré parce qu'il avait également senti qu'il y avait quelque chose sous tous ça qu'il voulait connaître, mais n'en était jamais permis. Il n'avait certainement pas détesté le garçon qui lui avait parlé la nuit dernière, qui avait ri avec lui, qui l'avait touché avec pareille surprenante tendresse. En fait, il y avait eu une telle douceur chez ce garçon qui était pris Harry complètement au dépourvu, et qui avait capturé l'intérêt d'Harry d'une façon que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait. Harry se rappeler combien il s'était senti blessé par la suite quand il avait pensé que ce n'était pas réel. _Mais oh_, disait son cœur, et Harry sentit une palpitation remuer à l'intérieur de lui, _la nuit dernière _avait_ été réelle._     

Puis ses pensées revinrent vers la première fois qu'il avait ressentit ce genre de sentiments, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ça faisait toujours mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Harry avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils commençaient un futur tous les deux. Ils avaient fait l'amour la dernière nuit de l'année scolaire de l'année dernière, avant que l'été ne les sépare, et pour Harry ça avait été l'expression de ce qu'il croyait être un engagement pour la vie. Au matin, elle lui avait dit, tristement et doucement, mais avec une irrévocable finalité, que c'était fini.    

Harry avait été complément, totalement dévasté et horriblement choqué. D'une quelconque façon, il avait fini dans le bureau de Dumbledore sanglotant l'histoire sur l'épaule de ce grand homme, demandant la permission de rester a Poudlard durant l'été. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir à affronter les terribles Dursleys, par l'enfer il ne pouvait même pas affronter ses amis. Tout le monde était parti par le train et il était resté derrière. Et il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit d'autre a propos de ce qui s'est passé. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione croire que leur relation s'était brisée pendant l'été. Ils avaient seulement su que Harry avait été très bouleversé, parce qu'il refusait d'en parler.   

Durant l'été il avait travaillé, faisant des quelconques travaux qui étaient trouvés pour lui. Fréquemment il avait aidé Hagrid, quelques fois même Rusard, bien que ça n'ait pas amélioré sa relation avec le grincheux concierge. Et il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser. Finalement, il était parvenu a une sorte de mince acceptation de la séparation, et même s'il était capable de reconnaître que l'expérience sexuelle avait été extrêmement signifiante pour lui, il avait également senti que quelque chose d'important avait manqué, ça ne l'avait pas touché aussi profondément que ce a quoi il s'attendait. Maintenant il savait que ce qui avait manqué était qu'elle avait toujours su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'elle s'était toujours gardée quelque peu réservée. Elle ne s'était pas laissée être sincèrement impliquée, ou tomber amoureuse de lui.        

Alors qu'est ce qui avait fait que ce très bref baiser avec draco ait été tellement intense, tellement parfait? Comment ça l'avait touché si profondément? Draco avait dit, _"Je suis a vrai dire certain qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait t'embrasser comme ça." Et que voulait dire draco quand il disait qu'il avait caché de qu'il ressentait vraiment? _Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus choqué par ça!?!_ Ça en lui-même était assez alarmant. _

Il y eu soudain tellement de choses que Harry voulait savoir – tellement de question qu'il voulait poser. Il voulait ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il avait ressenti parlant avec draco, l'écoutant, se confiant a lui, ce très inattendu moment ou draco avait semblé comprendre ses peurs d'être seul tellement bien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune sorte d'intérêt sexuel vers un autre garçon, mais quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti avec le corps et les lèvres de draco pressés contre les siens, il ressentit une douleur de désir ardant, et cette étrange palpitation d'excitement remuer profondément en lui. Il était plutôt inconfortable avec ces sentiments, ou avec suivre ce genre de pensées plus loin, et la suggestion de Draco à propos de ce qui pourrait se passer s'_il_ gagnait le jeu, était quelque chose dont Harry ne voulait vraiment pas penser. Mais les premières choses en premiers. Que voulait il faire a propos de Malfoy? Il voulait le voir de nouveau. Seul. Sans cinquante autres élèves regardant. Et il voulait lui poser des millions de questions. Et c'était ça. Il voulait franchir le dernier pas cette fois. 

Harry sentit un coup tranchant sur son épaule. "Psst." Il tourna la tête, alarmé par ses pensées, et regarda Ron. 

"Harry," murmura Ron. "Ça va?" 

"Ouais," murmura également Harry. "Beaucoup mieux."

Fin de la première partie. 

A suivre…


End file.
